Seaside
by Freddo the Amoeba
Summary: Mom, were you ever in love with anyone before Dad? She, in response, looked up to the wooden ceiling. .. Yes. Her ohsoblue eyes blinked curiously. Who? Oh, you'll never meet him. She laughed bitterly yet warmly at the same time. EdxWin, oneshot songfic.


Seaside

_A Full Metal Alchemist Fanfiction_

Disclaimer: If I owned Full Metal Alchemist, I wouldn't be writing a FAN fiction, now, would I? No.

Also, the song _Seaside_ belongs to The Kooks.

**Seaside is post-CoS, so if you haven't seen at least the second half of season 2, don't read this.**

**---**

**Summary**

_**"Mom, were you ever in love with anyone before Dad?"**_

_**She, in response, looked up to the wooden ceiling.**_

_**".. Yes."**_

_**Her oh-so-blue eyes blinked curiously. "Who?"**_

_**"Oh, you'll never meet him." She laughed bitterly yet warmly at the same time.**_

**EdxWin, one-shot songfic.**

**---**

**Enjoy! D**

-x-x-

_Do you want to go to the seaside?_

_I'm not trying to say that everybody wants to go_

_I fell in love at the seaside_

_I handled my charm with time and slight of hand_

Blonde hair with a silvery sheen, grey-blue eyes sad and distant, she stared at the open water in front of her.

She didn't know why she wanted to come come, but she did; so she asked her daughter to row their boat to the island and leave her there until she called from the portable phone they invented together.

"Mom, are you sure?" She had asked, eyes concerned. Oh, how blue those eyes are, she thought. How we resemble each other!

One night, when her dear daughter was 15, she called her into her bedroom and asked, "Mom, were you ever in love with anyone before Dad?" Her husband died 2 years before.

She, in response, looked up to the wooden ceiling.

".. Yes."

Her oh-so-blue eyes blinked curiously. "Who?"

"Oh, you'll never meet him." She laughed bitterly yet warmly at the same time. ".. He doesn't have any relatives either," she added, as if reading her daughter's mind.

"Okay," the teenager said. "Thanks, mom. That's all I wanted to know."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Good night." A light kiss on her warm forehead, a kiss from a mother.

_Do you want to go to the seaside?_

_I'm not trying to say that everybody wants to go_

_I fell in love at the seaside_

_She handled her charm with time and slight of hand, and oh_

There she sat.

She skimmed a rock across the shallow water, but it only fell in.

"That idiot." She couldn't help but smile, like her old self. "He didn't even say..."

She sighed deeply.

But I'm just trying to love you any kind of way

And I find it hard to love you

When you're far away

She still remembered.

Before he left, he asked Izumi to bring them here. She gave them both a curious look, resulting in mad blushing.

"I just wanna TALK to her!" He cried out, face red. She just stood there, too sad to say anything.

Izumi finally gave in, and after a small cough she rowed the small boat to the lone island.

"Come back in 15 minutes," He said to her. She nodded, and rowed away, smirking. He blushed even more. "DAMMIT, SENSEI!"

He then turned to her, golden eyes scanning the island. "A lot of memories here," he said quietly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yours and Al's memories, though," she replied, "So why bring ME here?"

"We're going to be in danger, Winry." He blinked as he said this, and tied his hair up into a ponytail.

"That STILL doesn't explain anything! Why isn't Al here-!" She was interrupted by him, who cried out, "IT ISN'T IMPORTANT!" He then swiftly walked over to her and pressed their lips together.

Her eyes opened in shock, but soon closed again. A light blush appeared on both of their faces a while after they broke the kiss.

"So," she said brightly, "t-that's why."

A nod.

She laughed and smiled, and hugged and kissed him. He laughed, too.

After a while, he said, "We should go. Izumi-sensei's probably waiting."

"Yeah." They both laughed.

She smiled, and with fingers intertwined they walked towards the shore.

Izumi was still smiling, and laughed heartily when he started to scream at her for saying things she 'shouldn't get her damn nose into.'

_Do you want to go to the seaside?_

_I'm not trying to say that everybody wants to go_

_I fell in love on the seaside.._

_On the seaside.._

She felt her eyes blurring with tears, and brought a fist to her eye, wiping it off and laughing sadly. She wept.

_On the seaside.._

Yes, now she knew why she was here. She whispered the reason between silent sobs.

_In the seaside..._

"E-Edward."


End file.
